Anaba
=Physical Description= Anaba's very much built for survival. He's very large, but there is no part of his body he doesn't push to it's limit in the wild. Anaba looks like what he is; a primal, feral beserker. He is said to remind people of a wild bear, physically. If one looks past the giant muscles, they may notice the huge horns outlining a very gentle face. Anaba has light blue eyes, and his beard has been neatly tied into three large braids. No matter how dirty the rest of him is, Anaba keeps his face very clean, claiming, "If can't see face, how know when Anaba very, very mad, or very, very happy?" =Personality= Anaba is honest, and will normally tell you any secret he has. This, however, does not mean he is not loyal. If one asks him to keep something a secret, he will never tell another soul. Anaba is generally happy, nowadays. He will sit and speak with you, as long as you don't act threatening toward him, or feel threatened by him. Like an animal, Anaba sniffs out confidence or fear in a person, and will act accordingly toward them. Anaba's lonely, often, even when he is with Grandpa. Only recently has he ventured into the city of Orgrimmar and spoken with people. He is sometimes socially awkward, and very eager to tell people stories of his past. =History= When Anaba was young, his mother and father moved to a very secluded hilltop in Mulgore, keeping him away from the rest of the Tauren culture. Anaba grew, learning more and more about survival in the wild. He watched the animals grow, too. The strongest, most wild animals lived, and preyed upon the weaker animals. Anaba decided to train, much more than his farmer father ever had. Anaba wanted to be a great warrior, a menace to the Alliance that he had heard so little about. Day in and out, Anaba left the farm to go and study the animals, learning from them that he needed to be stronger, the strongest, to get what he wanted. He trained, destroying enemies of the Horde: the dwarves, the Venture Company scum. He pushed himself harder and harder every day, building upon what he knew. Anaba's parents watched this transformation and became scared. They sent Anaba away to live with his grandfather. Anaba's father's last words to Anaba were, "Get out, you beast, before you ruin us all!" So Anaba left, trekking across Mulgore to reach out to his grandfather, who he had not seen for many years. His parents left him only with a map to find the cave in the Barrens where his grandfather lived. He journeyed past beasts and men, not wasting his time. He needed to find his grandfather, and continue the rest of his life. Days laster, Anaba reached the cave. As he walked toward the mouth of the cave, he hollered, "Grandpa? Grandpa, are you in there?" Only squawks came from the back of the cave. Anaba walked further in, and saw a small, black owl perched on a rock jutting out of the side of the cave. The bird squawked and squawked, and Anaba wondered, "Why is this bird here? Did my grandpa leave me you, little bird?" Over time, Anaba learned that this little hawk owl was his grandfather, and that the old shaman had somehow betrayed the wishes of the spirits, and they had turned him into the bird in vengeance. Anaba stayed with his grandfather, training and training. The rage in Anaba's heart built every minute, and after years, it was his turn for vengeance. He made the trip back to the house of his parents in Mulgore, and murdered his father, feeling that this was the only way he was to ever move on in life. Since, Anaba has been the free-spirited, good-hearted Tauren that several have met. He travels Azeroth with his grandfather, who teaches him more about the world around him, acting as a guide.